dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Regina
Regina was a member of Secret Operation Raid Team, a government espionage and intelligence group. Regina operated as a generalist in S.O.R.T, completing tasks as assigned, gathering intelligence, and providing a large portion of her team's firepower. Capable of working independently when required, Regina would assist the team's leader and specialists to ensure that their mission was completed successfully. In 2009, S.O.R.T was assigned a mission to infiltrate a Borginian-funded research facility on Ibis Island. Their primary objective was to repatriate Edward Kirk, an energy researcher working on a project of interest to their nation's government: Third Energy. Upon arriving at the facility, S.O.R.T discovered it infested with dinosaurs. Despite difficulties with the new inhabitants and the considerable security systems of the facility, Regina and the surviving members of the team located Kirk and escaped the island. One year later, however, Regina was called back into service for much the same reasons: a government sponsored Third Energy program had caused an entire region to be transported to a different time, leaving a prehistoric jungle in its place. Regina and a large contingent of T.R.A.T. soldiers were sent to rescue any survivors and recover any useful data on Third Energy. The mission went wrong from the start; the majority of the T.R.A.T forces, unprepared for the brutality and cunning of their enemy, were butchered in their base camp. Regina and the surviving soldiers attempted to complete the mission, but arrived too late to save the surviving civilians. Succeeding in recovering the Third Energy data, Regina used a timegate to escape, leaving the last surviving T.R.A.T member, Dylan, behind with a promise that she would return and rescue him as soon as she could. History Operation: Dr. Kirk Initial Explorations In 2009, moved to action by the report and recommendations of S.O.R.T agent Tom, the military overseeing S.O.R.T ordered that they infiltrate a research facility on Ibis Island. Their mission, ostensibly, was to find and recover Doctor Edward Kirk. Kirk, a leading energy researcher believed to have died tragically in an accident some years prior, had been identified by Tom as the facility's lead researcher and supervisor, though it appeared that the main research project at the facility was not in weapons development. The S.O.R.T team had five members: Gail, the leader; Rick, a technology specialist; Cooper, the radioman; Tom, their infiltrator already in the facility, and Regina herself, a generalist combatant. Moving on Ibis Island via helicopter, S.O.R.T parachuted into the backyard of the facility, though they lost contact with Cooper. Gail and Regina searched the exterior of the facility, noting several abnormalities and leaving Rick to head for the control room alone. Regina's first task was to reactivate the generator that provides power to the above-ground floors. Doing so, she then lost contact with Gail and encountered a velociraptor. After returning to the backyard, Regina contacted Rick and hurriedly told him of the dinosaur and Gail's disappearance. While skeptical, Rick offered to sort the details out in the control room. After meeting in the control room, Regina decided to explore the facility for Gail and Dr. Kirk while Rick shuts down security systems and monitors the camera footage. Facing several more dinosaurs, Regina checked the first and second floors, finding little evidence of Kirk or the origin of the dinosaurs until a meeting in the Chief's room with a survivor. The dying man handed her a panel key, spoke of Kirk briefly, and succumbed to his wounds. During her examination of the room, the large window was broken open by a Tyrannosaurus, which Regina fought off. After heading to the lecture room on the advice of Rick, Regina was ambushed by a dinosaur and narrowly rescued by Gail. Meeting up in the control room with the team, Gail sent Regina to reactivate the B1 backup generator. After doing so, they again meet in the control room to decide their next move when Gail spots a possible survivor in the underground. Shortly after, a distress signal from a teammate is intercepted. Regina was left to decide between two courses of action offered by her teammates. Outside and the Underground If Regina decided to follow Rick's plan and investigate the distress signal, she headed outdoors to the large size elevator. Rick and Regina found a living but injured Tom in the large size elevator control room. They decided to take him to the medical rooms in the underground area. Regina reactivated the large elevator and used a facility crane to unblock their path while Rick nursed Tom's wounds. Upon arrival to the medical room, a sleeping velociraptor surprised them, and Tom sacrificed himself to save Rick's life. If Regina decided to follow Gail's plan, prioritizing the mission and finding Dr. Kirk over a distress signal that Gail feels may be a trap, she headed to the underground area, assisting Gail in the search. Gail discovered Kirk heading for the laboratory and gave chase, being separated from Regina in the process. He advised that she look for an alternative way down to the laboratory. Without assistance, Rick arrived too late to help their teammate, contacting Regina and telling her that Tom was dead when he arrived. Attempting to rejoin Gail, Regina explored the Facility Outdoors area, reactivated the Large Size Elevator and forged a fake ID Card for the interior elevator system, using it to descend to the B1 laboratory. Finding several experiment rooms, including a gas chamber with a barely living survivor, Regina explored the lab, eventually discovering the concealed entrance to Dr. Kirk's personal laboratory. Calling in Gail, the two found it empty, and were soon trapped as Kirk tripped the B1 alarm system. Gail proposed that they fight their way out of the laboratory, but Rick advocated that they work with him to unlock Dr. Kirk's personal escape hatch. If Regina followed Rick's plan, she works with Rick to break the seals on the emergency escape tunnel. While risky, this plan allowed her to escape the dinosaur-infested laboratory without fighting. After doing so, she emerged in the carrying out room B1, discovering Dr. Kirk as he attempts to flee. If Regina followed Gail's plan, she fought her way out of the laboratory area behind Gail relying on her skill. After doing so, she finds Gail holding Dr. Kirk at gunpoint in the carrying out room B1. Regina and Gail confronted Dr. Kirk near the large size elevator. Regina initially spoke to Kirk amiably, explaining that they were representatives of his government and there to help. Gail took a much colder approach, making threats and demands, and denying Kirk the right to finish collecting his research results. Regina watched as Gail intimidated Kirk into cooperation, and was then ordered to call in their pilot. Attempted Escape Entering the Facility 2F Communication Room, Regina realised that the facility's antenna had been deactivated. Moving to reactivate it, she exited the Comm Antenna Room only to find the alarm system for the second floor had been activated and the Tyrannosaurus was upon her. Regina managed to hold it off until Rick shut the alarm system down, and immediately headed for the Heliport. The team, including a captive Dr. Kirk, met at the heliport, with the notable absence of Gail. Their escape helicopter, however, was destroyed by the Tyrannosaurus: Kirk used the chaos to escape, and Regina was again forced to fight the beast until Rick could secure their escape into the Outdoors B1 area. Moving through the area, Regina discovered the existence of an underground port, reigniting hopes of a successful escape. The True Underground After sharing her new knowledge with Rick, the pair used the large size elevator to descend to the carrying out room on floor B3. Upon arriving they found a smashed battery in the facility's main generator, an attempt by Kirk to slow their progress. Regina replaced the battery after Gail made contact and demanded that the power be restored. Regina was tasked with securing their escape route by Rick, and she began to explore the facility's deepest level. Exploring the B3 storage areas and the laboratory on floor B2, Regina found few signs of Kirk or an escape route. Security was extreme in this area of the facility, with multiple defences barring her way. Eventually unlocking the entrance to the port area, she and Rick prepared to explore the area when a radio communicator on a nearby corpse activated: several survivors were on the large size elevator, pursued by dinosaurs. Regina moved to assist them, but found only the Tyrannosaurus and the mutilated remains of the survivors. Ramming into the generator, the Tyrannosarus was electrocuted. Regina returned to the disembarkation immigration office, and she and Rick opened the doors to the port. A vortex generated by the Third Energy experiment blocked the hall beyond, however. Left with no choice but to continue exploring the facility, Regina worked her way into the Third Energy area of floor B2, discovering a more dangerous variant of raptor in the labs; soon after, she reported to Rick that she had located the main generator of Third Energy: he asked that she find a way to activate it. Failing in doing so, and growing frustrated for the effort, she heard a gunshot in a nearby room. Seeing a figure fleeing from a fresh kill, she followed and was lured into a trap: Kirk held a gun to her before being disarmed by Gail's timely intervention. Kirk, now captive again, explained that the vortex could only be removed by reactivating and overloading the experimental generator. Despite his warning that the entire area may shift to a different time entirely, S.O.R.T had little choice but to attempt a reactivation of the generator. The generator had a particularly complex activation process, riddled with security barriers and requiring an Initializer and Stabilizer, as well as Dr. Kirk's personal ID card. Rick and Gail disagreed on how the components should be obtained, offering Regina two plans. Following Rick's plan, Regina gathered and assembled the prototype Initializer and Stabilizer from the parts stored in the Facility B2 laboratory. Despite worries concerning her technical ability from Gail, both the assembled parts work as needed. Following Gail's plan, Regina hunted down the already assembled Initializer and Stabilizer in the Special Weapons Storage on the B3 floor despite Rick's warning that the dinosaurs in the area were too dangerous. Regina gathered these items, not without some difficulty, and proceeded to go through the lengthy process of activating the generator. Deliberately overloading the generator was not without some consequences, however, and Regina soon discovered Gail crushed under a heavy pipe in the room where he had been guarding Dr. Kirk. Severely injured, Gail revealed that he had placed a tracker on Kirk and entrusted the device to Regina, who helped him to return to the disembarkation immigration office. Finale The surviving S.O.R.T members, having lost Dr. Kirk for a second time, were divided as to how they should proceed. Gail demanded that the mission be placed first, telling Rick and Regina to wait while he, despite his injuries, goes after Kirk. Rick advocated ignoring Kirk and leaving while it was still possible. Regina was again forced to decide between two ideologies. Following Rick's thinking, Regina put the survival of the team ahead of the mission, physically subduing Gail. The three then prepared to leave via the underground port, leaving Kirk behind. Alternatively, Regina may have decided to go after Kirk herself, finding him preparing his own escape at an underground heliport. After finally capturing him for a third time, the team moved to leave via the heliport, and does so after a final confrontation with the Tyrannosaurus. Following Gail's thinking, Regina allowed him to leave, telling Rick she finally understands his thinking: professional first and foremost. Gail found Kirk in the special weapons storage room, confronting him and convincing him to hand over a disc containing all the data he'd collected and analysed on Third Energy. Regina arrived in time for Gail and Kirk to reveal that this was the mission's true purpose before succumbing to his wounds. Regina took a captive Dr. Kirk back to the underground port, meeting Rick and escaping on a hovercraft after a confrontation with the Tyrannosaurus. However, if Regina discovered the underground heliport before finding Gail, the team met at the heliport and all survived much in the same way as when Regina pursued Kirk in Rick's plan. After returning to her government's territory, Regina made a final report detailing the status of the mission and her team and Dr. Kirk. Reporting on her condition, she declared herself ready for a new assignment. Mission to Edward City The Jungle After the completion of the Ibis Island mission Regina's government quickly set to work designing their own Third Energy generator, Kirk's research immediately put into the hands of one of their own agencies. The project was based in Edward City, a small town named for the pioneer of Third Energy research. Regina remained a member of S.O.R.T during this time. The project was rushed and both the design and construction of their generator prototype were completed in less than a year. Despite the risks, the government was desperate for results and opted to ignore safety precautions in favour of speed. As a result another Third Energy overload occurred transporting the city, the generator, and a considerable section of the nearby land to an entirely different time. The government recognised its error immediately, organising a rescue team consisting primarily of heavily armed T.R.A.T soldiers. Regina was asked to accompany the mission as an advisor, considering her role in the Ibis Island mission and understanding of both Third Energy and the potential threats awaiting the rescue force. As the only person with direct experience dealing with Third Energy overloads, she was expected to assist and advise the soldiers on the dangers of Third Energy. Using an experimental timegate technology to reach Edward City, the T.R.A.T force landed in the jungle and began setting up a base camp for the rescue mission. Despite the heavily armed soldiers and well-prepared perimeter, their actions soon attracted the attention of a large pack of velociraptors and most of the troops were quickly slaughtered, unable to hold the line against the predators. Regina was one of the few who survived the ambush, escaping from a tyrannosaurus with a soldier named Dylan Morton into a port area below the camp. Unfortunate Circumstances Despite the mass slaughter of their allies, Regina and Dylan resolved to continue the mission and find the estimated one thousand survivors. Finding two available directions, she brushed off Dylan's attempts at friendliness and left him to explore the northern part of the jungle alone while she returned to the port and their ship. For some time Regina waited there while he explored. Before long she received a call from him asking for immediate assistance in the military facility to the north. After mocking his ineptitude, she set out to rescue him but was forced to detour to a research facility on the way because a particular kind of poisonous plant in the jungle was blocking the only available route. After retrieving a flamethrower from a control shack outside the facility, three people wearing helmets and skintight leather ambushed her. Regina easily dodged their slow-moving disc projectiles and all three moved to escape over a rotten wooden bridge, two jumping across before the bridge collapsed. The third jumped anyway, only saved from death by Regina's intervention. Taking the uncooperative attacker prisoner, she removed their helmet and found it concealed a young blonde woman. The prisoner refused to speak and continued struggling, giving Regina little choice but to chain her to the wall and leave to find Dylan. After destroying the poisonous plants she entered the facility, finding him sealed behind a security door in a storage area adjacent to the main building. She used the internal security system to open the door and they both returned to the ship, retrieving the prisoner on the way. Upon arriving, Dylan showed her the timegate in the back, which had been completely smashed in their absence. Unable to leave for their own time or even move the ship, Regina told Dylan about the research facility in the jungle and he left to check for replacement parts and other survivors. She remained in the ship to guard their prisoner and what resources they had left after the destruction of the timegate. The Third Energy Facility Dylan soon returned with parts for the ship, but admitted finding neither data on the Third Energy or any other survivors while in the derelict facility. The captured girl was gone by the time of his return but Regina brushed off his questions, telling him she found no trace of any of their attackers in the local databases. They considered that the masked and seemingly near-mute attackers might also be from a different time, resolving to explore the two other docks in the area. Setting out for Edward City, their ship came under heavy attack by plesiosaurs and later pteranodons. Regina took control of the ship while Dylan used the ship's weapon systems to fight the dinosaurs off. After arriving at the city dock, they realised it would be impossible to enter the city without proper authorisation, leaving the on-water Third Energy facility as the only remaining destination. Regina entered the area alone, traversing through several floating platforms before reaching the facility itself. Entering the main control room, she realised the generator itself was built underwater, and that she would need to enter that area to enter Edward City. Descending to the underwater generator in a diving suit, she explored the damaged and dinosaur-infested halls for some time, eventually finding the access card for the Edward City port entrance. Finding a plesiosaurus living in the main generator room, she was forced to kill it before ascending to the Edward City port. Edward City After surfacing from the underwater area Regina found Dylan, who'd taken the ship over to the port during her absence, waiting outside. They received a brief call from David, another survivor from the earlier massacre and a friend of Dylan. He'd located the survivors in the city, but the call cut out before more could be said, David's final utterances implying they were being attacked. Entering through the newly opened doors and finding the area beyond damaged and highly dangerous, Regina and Dylan found markers placed by David and split up to look for more. Meeting again at an inner control tower, they were ambushed by a group of allosaurus' using the area at a nest. Using the area's weapons emplacements and a flare gun in turns to protect each other, they survived the ambush and continued to the outer perimeter of the city. There they found a butchered baby triceratops and were forced to escape the enraged parents in a nearby military jeep, Regina driving while Dylan used a mounted gun to keep the dinosaurs at bay. In the rush to escape they drive off the road and land in an open field, thick with tall grasses and filled with raptors. Surrounded and unable to escape, only the intervention of David via armed helicopter saved them from the dinosaurs. They began the return journey to Edward City, but the remaining survivors were swarmed and killed by raptors while they watched helplessly. The helicopter crash-landed in the city, and the three soldiers resolved to continue working on their other objective, the retrieval of the Third Energy data. Regina left alone to search the city, eventually meeting Dylan on a ruined highway outside the city. Finding an object from his past, he took the moment to explain himself and his history to her. They both realised there was nothing left for them in Edward City and decided to explore the only remaining area: a poisonous lower section of the jungle and the buildings beyond. Death and Destruction The three surviving soldiers take the ship back to the jungle port. Only having one gas mask, Regina decided she'd be the one to explore the poison zone. Despite the danger, no dinosaurs would enter the poisonous part of the jungle and her journey was almost entirely unimpeded by them. She emerged from the poisonous zone and found an enormous missile silo built deep in the jungle near the research facility. Fighting through more raptors, she entered a large yard outside the main silo and was ambushed by the same tyrannosaurus that attacked her upon their arrival to the jungle. The beast was intent on devouring her, but the arrival of a far larger dinosaur and then resulting fight gave her the opportunity to escape into an underground control room. The fight continued for some time, ending with the larger giganotosaurus killing and devouring the tyrannosaurus. Fortunately the Third Energy data disc, their final objective, was stored in that control room. Retrieving the data disc, she was again met by Dylan. He'd brought the patrol ship to the silo, but their escaped was halted by the silo's alarm system declaring that the missile launcher had been attacked and would automatically launch in ten minutes. Regina ordered Dylan to evacuate while she entered the silo to deactivate the missile's Third Energy warhead. Inside she found the giganotosaurus, which had broken into the silo and triggered its security systems. The bridges leading to the missile closed in an attempt to defend the missile, and only reopened when she used a gas system in the silo to burn the dinosaur, tricking the system into believing the threat was neutralised when it fell to the floor in pain. Heading for the warhead, she used her stungun to force the security system to raise the last bridge before manually deactivating the missile's warhead. After preventing the weapon's launch, she began to return journey to the control room. Before arriving, however, the giganotosaurus awoke. Enraged, it chased after her and destroyed a large portion of the silo before knocking over the missile itself. The ensuing explosion destroyed a great deal of the facility and Regina was forced to flee through the burning and ruined halls, eventually emerging outside at the side of a river. Separate Destinations Dylan and David were waiting outside for her, the patrol ship docked in the river but blocked from further travel by a sealed water-gate. The two men worked on opening the gate, finding the rusty control valve difficult to operate and the area dangerous. Dylan operated a nearby gun tower to defend his comrade but was attacked by an allosarus shortly after the water-gate's successful opening. David pushed him in the river to save his life and was then devoured in his place. Regina was left alone with the patrol ship, having completed their mission but potentially the last living soldier and trapped with no way to return home. The only remaining direction was through the water-gate. For some time she followed the river, ultimately finding a large installation deep within the jungle. Breaking into the facility, she found Dylan and the blonde woman inside. The woman, Paula, was revealed to be Dylan's daughter from the future. The facility, a Third Energy installation from yet another time, contained an active timegate built into a secure section of the building. However, shortly before her arrival its self-destruct fail-safe had been activated by the intrusion of the giganotosaurus. Rushing to escape before the destruction of the area, Regina, Dylan, and Paula reached the timegate as the facility shook and broke apart around them. Before they could enter the gate, a heavy server rack fell and crushed Paula's legs, and neither Regina or Dylan could pull it off. The facility continued to break apart, Dylan ultimately asking Regina to take the Third Energy data and leave alone while he stayed with his daughter. Hesitating for a moment, she did so with a promise to construct a new gate and return for them both. Returning safely to the present time with the data, Regina ultimately succeeded in building the timegate, later returning to the future and rescuing both Dylan and Paula. Personality and traits Regina was a tall woman, with shoulder-length vivid red hair. Wearing a lightweight but functional combination of leather and skin-tight fabric, she entered combat with her movement unimpaired by heavy equipment. Generally entering operations with limited weaponry, particularly her standard pistol and little else, she was capable in combat and relied upon by her teammates as one of their primary combatants. S.O.R.T relied on Regina heavily as one of their main agents. While others in the team completed specific support tasks, Regina focused on the completion of the primary mission. She showed considerable technical and intellectual abilities, navigating the Ibis Island facility's many security systems and assembling weapons and components. Of the five S.O.R.T agents sent to Ibis Island, she was one of two to return unharmed. Cynical, sarcastic and sardonic, Regina treated missions and people in a detached, cool manner. Unfazed by gore or horror, she consistently proved herself an effective agent. Despite her unattached mannerisms, Regina cared for her team and the people they encountered, worrying about wayward agents and comforting dying men in their last moments. Relationships Rick Regina was close to Rick, with the two often sharing comments about the mission and the other team members with each other. With a relationship forged over time, the two knew each other well. Often working very closely during missions, with Rick monitoring the area and sharing information with Regina as she explores, they relied heavily on each other during the Ibis Island mission. Gail Regina respected Gail as an experienced and capable leader, accepting his orders without question. Gail's tendency to work alone resulted in many times during the Ibis Island mission where Regina operated without leadership, but his style of leading appeared to suit the highly independent S.O.R.T.. When Gail was missing, Regina expressed concern and worry. Gail appeared to put a lot of trust in Regina, leaving her to operate alone and pursue the mission without direct leadership. At times he expressed a dislike of Rick to her, with an implication that, in his eyes, she was the better agent. Edward Kirk Regina's first encounter with Edward Kirk started with her explaining that S.O.R.T were there to help, were representatives of his nation's government, and with a generally friendly demeanor. This quickly changed as Kirk revealed his own desires, view on their team and government, and complete lack of co-operation. After his attempt to kill her and callous disregard of the many lives sacrificed in the failed experiments, Regina likened Kirk's words to those of a "devil". In their final encounters, she physically attacks him and shows complete disregard for the man. Kirk appeared to have some limited respect for her, though, telling her she appeared to have "some degree of superficial intelligence", as the most complimentary remark he shared with S.O.R.T. Behind the scenes Regina initially featured in the first Dino Crisis game as the player character. She returned in the second game, Dino Crisis 2, this time sharing the status of player character with Dylan. Dino Crisis 3 included no characters from either of the games where Regina was the main character. Further notes *Regina is the Latin, Italian and Romanian word meaning "Queen". *Regina is a playable character in Namco X Capcom, an action RPG/tactical RPG hybrid developed by Monolith Soft, featuring characters from games produced by the companies Namco and Capcom. In this game she is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka. *In certain parts of the first Dino Crisis, Regina has blue eyes instead of brown. *Regina also appears as an alternate costume for Jill Valentine in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, complete with a red wig.es:Regina * Her facial appearance in CG art changed between both Dino Crisis games. In the CG art and CG cutscenes of the original Dino Crisis, her nationality looks more Japanese. In Dino Crisis 2 however, her nationality seems to have been changed to that of an American.'''' Gallery file:Regina2.png|Regina with an Assault Rifle file:Regina3.png|Regina aiming file:Regina4.png|Regina running file:Regina5.png file:Regina6.png|Regina with a Shotgun file:Regina7.png file:Regina8.png|Regina with a Handgun file:Reginanxc.png 42163-dino-crisis-2-windows-screenshot-regina-female-protagonist.jpg dino_crisis_2___regina_by_ezzo18channel-d3hc13f.png|Regina salute to Dylan Sources Category:S.O.R.T Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Dino Crisis characters